


日喵。

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Summary: 克洛泽有只猫。没有割蛋蛋的。
Relationships: 克洛泽/克罗斯
Kudos: 12





	日喵。

克洛泽有只猫。

没有割蛋蛋的。

克洛泽阴沉着一张脸回到家，手下的人做事越来越不让自己省心了，杀个人都不利索。

顺手关上房门，却没有看到平时那个灵活小巧的身影跑出来，克洛泽叹了口气，肯定不知道又跑到哪里睡觉去了。

一边解着衬衫扣子一边往卧室走，打开卧室门看到床上鼓起的那个人形大包时，愣了一下，竟然有人溜进了自己的家里，还躺在自己的床上？！

从腰间掏出手枪举在身前，放轻脚步谨慎地走到床边，掀开被子，却是看到一个睡着了的赤身裸体的男孩。

克洛泽放下了枪，一时没有反应过来。

托尼感觉的身上温暖的被子突然被掀开，身子瑟缩了一下，缓缓睁开了眼，模模糊糊地看到克洛泽站在床边就想往他身上扑，动了一下才发现自己有些不对劲。应该是非常的不对劲。

克洛泽看着男孩睁开眼看到自己时眼中的欣喜，然后又看到他一脸震惊地低头看着自己赤裸的身体，还用手不停地抚摸着。

“你是谁？”克洛泽问。

托尼抬起头看着克洛泽，嘴一张一合，却说不出来什么话，只发出一声声小小的呜咽声。他还不会用人类的身体，他一时之间不知道该怎么说话。

“不会说话？”

托尼摇了摇头，又立即点了点头。

克洛泽把枪放在床头的柜子上，手捏着这个混乱的男孩的脸颊。

手感不错。克洛泽想。

对着他慌乱的蓝色眼眸，“敢爬到我床上的人，你是第一个。”

托尼看着克洛泽这熟悉的眼神，一种不详的预感涌了上来。他好像知道接下来会发生些什么了。

果然，克洛泽松开了捏着他脸颊的手，脱掉了自己解了一半的衬衫，在他抽出自己的皮带时，床上趴着的男孩已经红的像个熟虾了。看着男孩耀眼的金发，克洛泽有种莫名的熟悉感。

“唔……唔……”托尼的双手被克洛泽用皮带绑在身前，现在他正用这勉强能够握住克洛泽阴茎的双手帮助自己取悦着口中的硬物。

托尼不是没有见过克洛泽的阴茎，以前经常会有人给克洛泽送各种各样的人，克洛泽也全都收下。自己有时候就趴在柜子上，或者窗边，看着克洛泽挺动着精壮的腰身。

又或者会在克洛泽自慰时缩在他的脚边，在他低吼着射出来时看一眼他依旧粗大的阴茎，想着那些人类的身体竟然能塞进去这么大的东西。

不过还是猫咪的时候看到的，和现在塞在自己嘴里的感觉是完全不一样的。

托尼用舌尖舔着克洛泽的阴茎，就像是以前自己在早上舔着克洛泽的脸叫醒他那样。

“含进去。”

听到克洛泽的话，托尼抬起头不解的看了一眼。

“张嘴把它含进去。”克洛泽被托尼这一眼看的心中一痒，手伸到了他的头顶揉了揉他金色的头发。

托尼又低下头，张开嘴努力含进这粗大的肉棒，脑中回想了一下以前自己看到的那些人类给克洛泽做的样子，缓缓开始吞吐……

……

……

“你最好知道怎么叫床。”

克洛泽把男孩压在身下，分开他的双腿露出他青涩的性器和后穴。

托尼有些害怕了，他看了一眼克洛泽的阴茎，后穴忍不住缩了缩，看向克洛泽的双眼充满了慌张。

克洛泽没有管那么多，一根手指伸到男孩的后穴中，“这么紧，第一次吗？”

“唔……”体内突然多出来的异物让托尼闷哼一声，身体开始轻颤。

克洛泽又添了一根手指，慢慢地抽插着，低头伸出舌头舔了一下男孩粉嫩的乳头，惊地男孩轻叫了一声。

“这么敏感，后面都出水了……”

“哇啊……嗯……”托尼感觉自己现在很难受，身前的阴茎涨得难受，身后克洛泽的手指不停地抽插搞得自己又是舒服又是难受的。

克洛泽看男孩透亮的蓝眸中蒙上了一层水雾，单纯精致的脸上也露出了淫荡情欲的表情，自始至终男孩都没有什么拒绝自己的动作，乖顺的样子反而是莫名的激起了他的施虐欲。

抽出手指，克洛泽握上了男孩不小的阴茎，另一只手捏住了他的乳头。

“啊……”身上两个十分敏感的地方被克洛泽撩拨，欲火越烧越旺，被冷落下来的后穴反而想要更多，托尼忍不住扭动着腰肢下意识的蹭着克洛泽的身体。

“想要吗？”

“嗯……嗯……”托尼胡乱的点着头，张着嘴发出几声难懂的音节。

克洛泽也忍不住了，扶着自己坚硬的阴茎就捅进了男孩紧致的花穴中。

“啊啊！……”初经人事的后穴传来撕裂般的疼痛，托尼的眼泪瞬间就落了下来，他被绑在一起的双手推着克洛泽的小腹，抽搐的双腿蹬着床面想要向后逃开。

克洛泽按住身下乱扭的身体，看着男孩满脸泪水，竟有一种心疼的感觉，忍着身下令人头皮发麻的快感，等着男孩缓过劲来。

托尼扁着嘴抽泣，眼泪止不住的往下掉，被撑得满满的后穴随着自己吸鼻子的动作一缩一缩的，很快那股剧烈的疼痛就缓解了，随之而来的是一种陌生的感觉，托尼挣扎的动作渐渐停了下来。

克洛泽缓缓地抽出阴茎，再缓缓插进去，紧致湿热的甬道紧紧包裹着他的性器，看着身下的人没有露出疼痛的表情，克洛泽便抬起男孩修长的双腿缠在自己腰上，双手掐住男孩的细腰，开始猛烈的抽插。

“啊……唔啊……”托尼张开嘴本能的呻吟着，被克洛泽的肉棒抽插的地方舒服的要命，他每一次抽插都会擦过某一点，这感觉简直要把托尼逼疯了。

很快托尼就颤抖着阴茎射了出来，克洛泽抬手把托尼小腹上的精液抹净，伸到托尼的唇边。

托尼迷迷糊糊地，伸出舌头舔舐着克洛泽的手。

克洛泽看着满脸泪水，用最单纯迷茫的表情做着最色情的事的男孩，手上被舔他的湿热的舌头舔过的地方仿佛被烫到，小腹仿佛直接燃起了一团火，下体打桩机一般的再次凶狠的顶弄起来。

“啊……呜……呜……”托尼又哭了，或者说他一直都没停下来过，初经人事的身体经不住克洛泽的捣弄，慌乱地摇着头，被绑住的手抓挠着克洛泽的胸口，在他的胸口留下一道道红印，

“……哇啊……嘛……米洛……呜……”

克洛泽动作猛的一停，“你叫我什么？”

似乎是找到了发音的方法，托尼又说了一遍，这次叫的更清晰了，“米洛……呜……嗝……米洛……”

克洛泽捏着哭的打嗝的男孩的脸，“你到底是什么人？谁派你来的？”

“米洛……呜……我……我……嗝……托尼……”

克洛泽日了他的猫。

没有割蛋蛋的。

低头看了一眼自己威风凛凛的男性标志，又抬头看了看缩在一边扁着嘴哭的男孩。

啧，

反正日都日了。

一把拉过男孩压在身下，膝盖伸到他的腿间分开他的双腿，低头吻上男孩红润的嘴唇，舌尖探进他的口中，挑起他青涩的舌尖吮吸，直吻得男孩轻拍自己的后背才松开。

两人的嘴唇分开，拉出一道暧昧的银丝。

“我要进去了。”

托尼红着脸点了点头，在后穴再次被撑开后，用解放了的双手紧紧抱着克洛泽，在他耳边不停地轻吟着自己说的最熟练的话，

“米洛……啊……米洛……米洛……”

还好没割蛋蛋。

克洛泽抱着怀里的男孩暗暗想到。


End file.
